The present invention relates to a fluid outlet system for use in situations requiring ease of modification to meet changing needs, both in terms of the types of fluids supplied and the locations at which such fluids are supplied. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for providing medical fluids, such as oxygen, medical air and vacuum, in hospital settings where it is often desirable to change the types of fluids supplied and the locations at which such fluids are supplied.
Attempts have been made to provide fluid outlet systems with the requisite adaptability necessary for modern hospital administration. These attempts are described in a number of issued patents including the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,433 discloses a hospital headwall system having raceways divided into compartments some of which can be used for carrying medical gas pipes. Detachable covers provide access to the various compartments while enclosing the raceways.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,211 discloses a service outlet wall system having a fluid service outlet which is movable along a linear rail so as to permit placement of the service outlet at different positions along the rail. In the '211 system, the service outlet has to be connected to a flexible hose maintained behind the service outlet wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,693 discloses a rail system with passageways for conducting fluid therethrough. Couplings provide access to the passageways and also provide means for connecting the passageways together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,430 discloses a module with passageways for conducting fluids therethrough. "V"-shaped grooves along the surface of the module indicate the location of the different passageways. A user taps into the desired passageway by drilling rearwardly into the module at a location indicated by a particular groove.
The prior art systems have many disadvantages. In particular, changing the configuration of any of the prior art systems, i.e., adding or removing a gas service, would require the services of maintenance personnel.
Additionally, each prior art system has a gas coupler or other gas supply means which extends horizontally several inches beyond the surface to which the system is installed. In a hospital room, this poses a potential breakage problem as beds are raised or as equipment is wheeled around.
In systems in which fluid is provided via a manifold arrangement configured with DISS (Diameter Indexed Safety System) check valves, the flow to the couplers is restricted. Systems which use flexible hoses also have inherent restrictions causing reduced flow rates. These reduced flow rates are most problematic in vacuum outlets where high flow rates are desirable.
Systems utilizing gas outlets which are movable along linear rails require a space between the rail and any service access panels. This gap along the entire length of the wall allows for dirt and dust to accumulate behind the panels, an area not subject to routine cleaning. These linear rail systems also employ flexible hoses to supply gases to the movable outlets. Flexible hoses are subject to damage and breakage, and therefore have high maintenance costs associated with them, and also pose a potential health and safety risk from noxious or combustible gases.